Pececillos de plata
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Caminan por el sendero del jardín de los Aburame arrastrando los pies. "–Va a ser embarazoso. Peor que cuando Tsunade volvió a cumplir cincuenta, encargaron siete tartas distintas y ninguna tenía el mismo número de velas" "–Maldita sea, no van a comerte" "–¿Seguro? Como me toque al lado de tu primo, el de las mantis religiosas..." "–Kiba" /Shiba/ Twoshot
1. Pececillos de plata

**NdA:** segundo experimento en el fandom. Drabbles más o menos interconectados y dos personajes a los que me encanta ver juntos.

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Pececillos de plata_

* * *

**A**ntes, Kiba los llamaba _bichos de la humedad. _Los espachurraba con la suela de la sandalia o se entretenía pletórico de crueldad infantil, viendo cómo Akamaru los acorralaba con las patas. Después llegó el Equipo Ocho y con él, Shino. Recuerda su primera discusión.

–¿Y qué hago? ¿Los meto en una cajita y te los quedas tú?

–Vale.

Kiba había parpadeado, atónito. _Pero qué dice este tío._

* * *

**S**i aquello fue desconcertante, el Bosque del Terror ya había sido la pera limonera.

–Solo es un ciempiés. Déjalo estar.

–Tiene el diámetro de un puto roble a tope de abono. Hay que coserlo a kunais.

–Kiba.

_De verdad_ que no sabe por qué le hace caso. Es automático, orden firme y respuesta inmediata.

Adiestramiento.

* * *

**S**hino es raro. Raro de cojones. Su clan da puto miedo y parece la portada del catálogo otoño-invierno de Konoha –salvo por las gafas de sol–. Cuando era pequeño, Shikamaru juró y perjuró que lo había visto estornudar un escarabajo en los lavabos del colegio. Si a Naruto le pareció una injusticia que le tocara hacer grupo con Sasuke mientras Choji y Shikamaru seguían juntos, todos coincidieron en que lo de Kiba fue una gran putada.

–Nunca he hecho tal cosa.

–¿De verdad?

–Si esta conversación se prolonga te escupiré una cucaracha.

–¿Puedes hacer eso?

–¿Quieres verlo? –desafía.

–No hay huevos.

Desafío devuelto.

Los testículos están sobrevalorados. A veces es mejor no tenerlos.

* * *

¿**L**a parte surrealista? Que Kiba siguió buscándole las cosquillas con las demostraciones. Recurriendo a él como a un circo. A sol y sombra, como un cachorrillo cansino e insaciable de juegos, hiperactividad estelar gemela de la de Naruto.

–¿Esto es cosa tuya?

–El qué.

–Se me ha posado una mariposa en la nariz.

–Qué va a ser cosa mía.

A Kiba le gustan las mariposas. Son los únicos bichos _(insectos, Kiba) _que nunca le han dado asco, junto con los sarantontones. Akamaru juega a perseguirlas y cuando está cerca, retrae las garras, se relame los bigotes y las deja en paz.

* * *

–**N**o le caigo bien.

–¿Qué?

–A Akamaru.

–Claro que le gustas. Desde que estamos contigo no pilla pulgas.

–No creo que asocie ese hecho conmigo.

–Que sí, que es como una persona. Si me gustas a mí, le gustas a él.

Hinata no comenta nada, pero lo capta sin la transparencia del Ojo Blanco. No le hace falta usarlo. Antes incluso que el olfato canino de Kiba y la percepción sensorial de Shino. Suspira en dirección a Naruto, se le agarrota el corazón con sus sonrisas de zorro fanfarrón y supone que hay cosas que es más fácil ver desde fuera.

* * *

–**Q**ue deberías quitarte las gafas.

–Para qué. Siempre vas de aquí para allá con la cantinela de que no te fijas en los ojos de los tíos.

–Y no me fijo. Para nada.

–Mira, no sé lo que esperas pero tengo unos ojos bastante normales.

–Fijo que son de mosca.

–Siento decepcionarte. Son humanos y ni siquiera son verdes, como los de Naruto.

–Los de Naruto son azules.

–Y Naruto es un tío.

–¡No me he fijado!

* * *

**A**l principio basta su presencia –ligeramente más alta, imperturbable, en armonía con los elementos y consigo mismo– para ponerlo nervioso. Kiba habla hasta por los codos y cuando no está hablando, está ladrando. Los silencios de Shino pesan como sacos de hierro, son tupidos como velos negros y lo incomodan. Durante las primeras vacaciones que le dan como genin, algo cambia.

–¿Qué te pasa que estás tan callado? –le pregunta su madre, agresiva y preocupada como una vieja loba.

–¿A mí? A mí nada.

Pero no es verdad, y ambos lo saben. Lo intuyen con el instinto de las fieras, el presagio de los perros y las bestias sagradas. Kiba procura salir todos los días, quedar con sus amigos, pasear con Akamaru, mantener la mente y el cuerpo ocupados. La tensión se acumula y se enrosca bajo la piel, crea nudos en los músculos y lo pone de mal humor. Decide que necesita algún potingue antes de que el entumecimiento vaya a más.

* * *

–**T**ienes que tener cuidado. La diferencia entre un antídoto y un veneno está en la dosis.

–Que sí, que sí, no seas brasas. Tú explícame lo que hay que hacer y ya está.

Sale del invernadero de los Aburame con dos frascos de ungüento para las contracturas. Tranquilo y satisfecho como un chucho con un filete de ternera. Sin haberse aplicado la crema todavía.

* * *

**S**u primera bronca seria se desencadena con la furia de una jauría de galgos de cacería, un enjambre furioso de avispas salvajes. El día después de la invasión de Konoha. Shibi Aburame había cortado la extensión del veneno de Karasu, pero a Shino habían tenido que llevarlo al hospital para extraérselo todo. Kiba había acampado en su habitación tres días enteros, fiel como un perro de alfombra, ahuyentando a las visitas con gruñidos y el lomo erizado.

–Gilipollas.

–No tenía tiempo de despertarte, Kiba –repite, hastiado.

Kiba bufa desde su silla particular (prefiere la orilla de la cama, pero de vez en cuando se sienta ahí. Alguien tiene que marcar el territorio).

–Sakura lo tuvo para despertar a Naruto y a Shikamaru.

–Seguía órdenes de Kakashi.

_Gilipollas, gilipollas._

–Yo te habría despertado sin que Kurenai me lo pidiese. Gilipollas.

–A Hinata tampoco la desperté y ella no se queja.

–No es lo mismo, joder.

–Es lo mismo. Los dos sois mis compañeros.

_Ahí, con dos cojones y un palito._

–Pues que venga ella a aguantarte.

* * *

**P**robablemente empieza a entenderlo a partir de ahí. Contra todo pronóstico, la nueva realidad no le aterra. Su madre siempre dice que los Inuzuka cazan a sus parejas como a presas (su padre había logrado huir). Kiba se limita a rondarle en círculos concéntricos, a trotar alrededor. Shino no se queda atrás.

–¿Por qué me has puesto un insecto hembra?

–Las hembras desprenden un olor suave, casi imperceptible. Solo el macho…

Están en el bosque esperando a Hinata, que desde la tregua infinita con su primo llega tarde dos de tres veces, y Kiba no quiere hablar de machos ni de hembras ni de las fuerzas magnéticas que dilatan las pupilas y son responsables del celo y la rabia.

–Ya, ya. Ya me lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

–Para saber dónde estás.

_Para saber dónde estás cuando no estás conmigo._

–Por qué.

Shino le responde con la verdad. El vidrio oscuro y el cuello del chubasquero lo mantienen a salvo, difícil de traspasar. Tapan y no dejan ver.

–No lo sé.

* * *

**T**iene una idea aproximada, pero no se la dice. Shino sabe que es raro. Que no ha crecido como los otros niños y que siempre ha evadido su barullo estridente. Que se condenó cuando Iruka le preguntó por qué no intentaba hacer amigos y le contestó que prefería no tener personas a las que conservar, que en la aldea había coleccionistas y no eran de mariposas, y a veces se llevaban a la gente. Se habían llevado a Torune.

Shino lo sabe. Que es extraño, extravagante, que a las chicas les da grima. Que es un bicho raro. Y no quiere serlo más de la cuenta.

* * *

**U**n viernes se deja arrastrar al puesto de fideos después del entrenamiento, con toda la machada. Sasuke y él se rezagan un poco, compartiendo un paso distendido y una conversación silenciosa.

Choji y Naruto llegan los primeros al Ichiraku ergo, piden antes que nadie. Neji destaca un poco, sentado en el taburete de brazos cruzados con esa elegancia afilada, de aristócrata con linaje, que en Lee brilla por su ausencia. Kiba les pasa un brazo por los hombros a todos. Sin falta.

–Mierda. Se me ha colado un bicho en el tazón –comenta Naruto con aire desdeñoso. Sasuke le retira el cuenco antes de que decida comérselo de todas formas.

–No es un bicho. Es una mosca. No les gusta que las llamen así.

Se quedan todos callados. El pasme es demoledor. Kiba prosigue, a años luz de la vergüenza, sonrisa de gamberro y una profunda convicción.

–Shino, díselo tú.

* * *

**L**a fiebre del perro es más alta. Aparece casi a los cuarenta grados y sube a mordiscos dolorosos por el pecho y el cuello. Están de misión y no avanzan desde el mediodía. Hinata monta guardia fuera de la tienda. La noche ha caído como un muerto, helada y azul, y Shino la ha envuelto con su abrigo en un gesto inusual y significativo.

–Tengo calor.

–No hace calor.

–Pues yo tengo calor.

Kiba suda, delira, tose. Se acerca peligrosamente a los cuarenta y un grados. Akamaru tiembla alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

**E**l cuarto día no es ni mejor ni peor que el primero, pero por lo menos han encontrado un hostal y dos habitaciones. Una para Hinata y otra para ellos.

–Aguanta.

No sabe qué más decirle. Le quita la bandana de la frente y la moja con el agua de la cantimplora. Escurre y la tela gotea sobre el colchón. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en toda su vida. Los insectos bullen en su interior, _es lo que haría cualquiera, Kiba lo está pasando mal, vamos._

Le pasa el paño por la cara, sobre las cejas morenas, bajo los labios. Kiba suspira. No está plenamente consciente ni puede ver bien. Distingue el frescor y la sensación agradable, y eso es lo que importa.

* * *

**L**a recaída lo manda directo al hospital de un pueblucho. Hinata y él se turnan para vigilarlo.

–¿Mejor?

Kiba se nota arder. Hay fuego negro consumiéndolo y tantea la cremallera del anorak. Necesita aire.

–Por favor.

El contacto desaparece, se evapora como el agua sobre las marcas en sus mejillas y Kiba lo persigue con la mano. Lo encuentra. Aprieta algo que parece una muñeca. La lleva hasta su cuello y ronronea.

–Por favor. _Shino._

* * *

**T**ranscurre una tanda de misiones sin incidentes. Sasuke se da el piro de Konoha. Intentan detenerlo. Fracasan. Cumplen catorce años. Shino en enero, Kiba en julio. La perra de su prima Mel da a luz una camada de siete cachorros.

–No sé si es buena idea.

–¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

–No sé cuidar de un perro.

_Sabes cuidar de mí._

No miente. Lo cree genuinamente. Que no puede hacerse cargo. Kiba levanta a la cría (ciega, diminuta y blancucha) por el pellejo del lomo. Se la acerca.

–Claro que sabes.

* * *

**L**a recaída final se hace esperar lo suyo. Pisa fuerte y lo deja fuera de combate en un lago de los alrededores. Vuelven a refugiarse en la tienda de campaña.

–No.

Kiba puede olerlo pero todo es confuso y le fallan los sentidos. No sabe si Shino está ahí de verdad o si lo está imaginando. Ni siquiera sabe si acaba de llamarlo o si es el deseo subconsciente de quererlo junto a él, respirando su enfermedad como los animales moribundos.

–Quiero estar desnudo. Por favor.

Se alegra de no poder enfocarlo. De tener la fiebre para excusarse después.

* * *

**L**a fiebre de Kiba es disfuncional. Las dos semanas siguientes se levanta sano como una manzana. Las noches son más complicadas. A Tsume Inuzuka la han destinado a una misión larga en el País del Viento y Hana solo para por casa alguna que otra mañana. El trabajo de veterinaria la monopoliza y Shino se sorprende haciendo las maletas.

_Es temporal, _se dice. _Somos compañeros, es mi amigo, tengo que conservarlo, somos chicos y es más cómodo así, Hinata tiene que practicar, puedo hacerme cargo, tengo que-_

–Kiba. Necesitas estar tapado.

* * *

**S**e besaron una vez pero había alcohol que Naruto le cogió prestado a Jiraiya (o a Tsunade, Shino no prestó atención a los detalles) y no cuenta.

–Lo que os digo.

Shikamaru hace un gesto con las manos como de _espera, espera, recapitulemos._

–¿Te has dado el lote con Sasuke _dos_ veces?

Todos están pensando lo mismo. Que los accidentes suceden solo una vez, aunque analizando el segundo beso, no parece muy intencionado. Más bien al contrario.

–Sí. Solo dos.

No añade nada, pero leen entre líneas con facilidad. _Solo dos, pero deberían haber sido más._

_–_Deberíais probar. Enrollaros con vuestro mejor amigo antes de que le dé por hacer polvo los lazos, traicionar a la villa, daros una paliza de campeonato y dejarlo todo atrás por perseguir la venganza.

Se ríen. Lo intentan.

Choji pincha otro trozo de carne a la parrilla. Shikamaru lo tiene al lado, a su mejor amigo, pero en quien piensa cuando hablan de besos es en una chica rubia con un abanico tan cortante como su labia.

Kiba no le da la oportunidad de declinar. Se monta un revuelo y los otros tres emiten un _uuuuh _interminable. Prácticamente salta encima de él. Le lame los labios, le muerde la lengua y sisea _traiciona a quien quieras, atrévete a darme una paliza, persigue lo que te dé la gana._

–Pero ni se te ocurra dejarlo todo atrás.

* * *

**T**sunade elabora una poción especial para sus fiebres. Tarda cuarenta y ocho horas en surtir efecto. Ni una más ni una menos. El problema, les advierte, es el tiempo intermedio. Cuando la toma, sin contemplaciones, de un trago, Kiba es ese chico de cascarón arrogante y sonrisa desproporcionada.

A medida que pasan las horas, se va transformando.

–Dios.

Ya no es Kiba. Tampoco la bestia que le rompe el cuerpo cuando ingiere las píldoras del soldado. Es un amasijo de tormento y alucinaciones, algo a medio camino entre el hombre y la fiera.

–Ya queda poco –promete Shino. Faltan veinte horas.

* * *

**S**u rostro se ha desfigurado en una mueca de dolor. Desnudo y puro dolor al rojo vivo. Su oído le juega una mala pasada. Detecta vibraciones en las ondas sonoras. Ronquera.

–No puedo. De verdad que no puedo.

–Te va a ver Hinata. –intenta Shino–. Viene de camino –_dos horas. Solo dos horas más y ya se acaba._

Kiba está a punto de decirlo. _Quítame la ropa. _El paño (ya no es su bandana, ha adquirido contundencia) recorre sus clavículas, le roza la barbilla. Gime. Quiere concentrarse en su textura, en el alivio momentáneo. No seguir hablando.

–¿No quieres que me vea Hinata?

Nota el contorno de unos dedos bajar por los abdominales, cerrados alrededor del retazo de gamuza empapada.

–No.

* * *

**S**hino recuerda que Iruka se empeñó en explicarles lo que era enamorarse y utilizó la tan manida metáfora de las mariposas en el estómago. Shino no alzó la mano. No planteó dudas.

Años después, confirmó sus sospechas. Tal vez no fuese amor, pero cuando Kiba le quitó las gafas por primera vez, Shino no sintió mariposas en el estómago, ni el flujo constante de insectos en el organismo. Fue algo así como un parón en el que dejó de percibir los estímulos externos. No oía, no decía nada. Ver, solo lo veía a él.

Shino cree que es eso, lo de querer a alguien. Olvidarte de todo por un momento. Las mariposas, la guerra, tu aldea, tu camino del ninja. Y sentirlo con más fuerza al segundo siguiente.

* * *

**M**edia hora. Tiene mejor color pero continúa devastado.

Shino presiona contra su barriga, dibuja círculos alrededor del ombligo.

–Por qué.

–No lo sé.

–Sí lo sabes.

Sube hasta los pezones y a Kiba se la trae floja que los vean, _lo que me está haciendo_, porque le está haciendo algo. Que Shino se dé cuenta, que Hinata lo averigüe. Le da igual. Quiere, necesita, se muere, tiene que frotarse contra él hasta morirse.

* * *

–**A**bre las piernas.

Kiba obedece como un perro amaestrado. Ya no siente el peso de Akamaru sobre el cuello y por una vez en la vida, no le preocupa. No tanto. Está latiendo. Entre las piernas. La sangre se concentra y se contrae, estira la piel, duele.

–Me estoy muriendo.

Humedad en la hondonada de las caderas. Frío nocturno en las rodillas.

–Tranquilo.

_Tranquilo, buen chico. Dame la patita, siéntate, túmbate, quítate la ropa._

Kiba lo haría todo.

Agua. Se arquea contra su mano. Sus manos. Están en todas partes y total, ya ha perdido la cuenta.

* * *

Él título se me ocurrió limpiando la leonera aunque a diferencia de Kiba, yo no espachurro a los pececillos de plata. Yo llamo a mi madre _(maaaa un bicho, pero no lo matessss). _

Puede que tenga segunda y última parte, aunque no sea muy larga. ¿Os gustaría? :3


	2. Chocolate y vainilla

**NdA:** lo prometido es deuda ;) He escrito esta segunda parte escuchando _Chocolate y vainilla_, de Efecto Pasillo. Realmente no me imagino a Kiba berreando "presos de la confusión, víctimas de los años y la desilusión", y ni siquiera me gustó la mezcla cuando pedí un batido de chocolate y vainilla, pero por separado molan. Shino y Kiba no. Ellos molan juntos, separados, a la taza y en invierno.

**Spoiler **del futuro de Neji.

* * *

_Chocolate y vainilla_

* * *

**F**ingir que no ha ocurrido nada es casi natural. Les sale solo. Kiba ni siquiera está seguro de por qué se autoimpone no sacar el tema, si es Shino y es él y no tienen por qué ponerse el disfraz de amnésicos indiferentes. Shino siempre se queja de lo _físico_ que es. De la manera que tiene de infravalorar el espacio, pisotear, _marcar_ el terreno. Nunca ha sido la alegría de la huerta, pero desde que a Kiba se le curaron los restos de fiebre, Shino sobrepasa los parámetros tolerables y habituales de persona sombría y distante. Es como volver a la casilla de salida cuando vas por el último tramo del tablero.

Se pregunta si Shino se arrepiente o se avergüenza. Si se arrepiente de haberlo acariciado –primero con el paño mojado, después con las manos frías, manteniéndolo en el sitio, _ShinoShinoShinojoderShino_– no hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero si se avergüenza la cosa cambia, hay una lucecita de esperanza que meter en un tarro de cristal, como las luciérnagas.

* * *

**P**or algún motivo tropieza con él a todas horas, en todas partes. Sobre una rama en el bosque sur de Konoha, en la floristería de los Yamanaka –Shino va a por fertilizante y Kiba entra a preguntar por Choji–, de camino a la Torre del Hokage, en el claro de la pradera favorita de Akamaru (la de amapolas). Cada vez que lo ve, Hinata comenta que está creciendo (Kiba lo ve igual que siempre, pero empieza a pedirle que se ponga a dos patas y a trazar una línea con el kunai en el marco de la puerta para cerciorarse. Ya le llega por las costillas).

–¿Qué te ha pasado con Shino?

Kiba opina que habría sido menos violento que Hinata le preguntara _si_ le pasaba algo con él en lugar de darlo por sentado.

–¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

–Ya no tienes el insecto hembra.

_Ah._ Duda entre sentirse inquieto porque Hinata supiera lo del insecto hembra, sentirse inquieto porque Shino se lo haya quitado o sentirse inquieto a secas. Lo conoce como los perros conocen sus esquinas predilectas, el escondite de los huesos. Shino nunca hace nada por nada.

* * *

**A **Akamaru se le agota la paciencia comprensiva la cuarta vez que a su dueño se le cruzan los cables y le da anguila frita para merendar. Akamaru odia la anguila. _Puaj, anguila. _Si Kiba le diera a elegir entre comérsela o llevar correa, Akamaru partiría de Konoha con un palo y un saquito rojo, reclutaría a su propio ejército de canes renegados y lo primero que harían cuando derrocasen a los cinco Kages sería prohibir la anguila y el traje de Gai.

_–_Lo siento, lo siento. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

Akamaru lo mira con fijeza.

–¿Qué insinúas?

_"Que arregles las cosas con él"._

–Shino y yo estamos bien.

Akamaru le saca la lengua.

_"Jo Kiba, a mí no tienes por qué mentirme"._

* * *

**A**caba sucediendo lo inevitable. Shino lo espera en lo alto de las caras de los Hokage. Hace fresco y su chubasquero ondula con el viento.

–Tenemos que hablar.

La frasecita debería estar penalizada.

–Vaya mierda de frase.

Shino chasquea la lengua, visiblemente irritado.

–¿Quieres hacer el favor de tomártelo en serio?

–Me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, deberías suscribirte a "_Cómo hablar con propiedad_, por Gaara del Desierto, apúntate ahora y te regalamos un juego de shurikens para toda la familia". Éxito en ventas en Sunagak...

Shino opta por comerle los labios antes de derramar sangre dudosamente inocente a los pies de sus ancestros.

* * *

**S**hino no hace bromas. No es el alma de la fiesta que se arranca a contar chistes verdes. Pero es sarcástico de lunes a domingo, festivos no incluidos. Lo cita para tomar el té. Sí. Kiba aborrece la expresión. Suena a quedar juntos pero a un nivel profesional y aburrido. Shino la usa a menudo. Llega tarde, más abrigado que nunca. No se disculpa con él, no se chocan las manos.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber –empieza Shino, tomando asiento.

–¿Esperas un hijo de Tsunade?

Kiba se asegura de poner cara de circunstancias.

–Esa mujer ya no puede tener hijos. Creo.

–¿Esperas un hijo de la madre de Choji?

–Sí. Trillizos. Y te han asignado una misión de rango S.

* * *

**P**resiente que debería estar contento. Por dejar patente su superioridad frente a Shino. En retrospectiva, debería ser un notición.

–Estás flipando si crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me lo has puesto –gruñe antes de despedirse. Akamaru, que ha alcanzado el tamaño de un caballo pequeño, lo corrobora con un ladrido.

–Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta.

–No insultes a Naruto cuando no está. Es de mala educación, o algo de eso.

–Vete ya, anda.

–Es culpa tuya por interceptarme a las puertas de Konoha en vez de decir adiós como todos.

–No he venido a decir adiós.

Kiba ha desayunado con su madre y su hermana. Sardinas asadas, arroz dulce, sopa de miso, chocolate amargo. Hacía mucho que Tsume Inuzuka no lo preparaba. Kiba prefiere no pensar en las razones.

–Por qué.

Por qué el insecto. Por qué otra vez.

–Para saber si estás bien.

_Para saberlo si te matan y dejar de rezar._

* * *

**V**uelve como un rey. Nada serio. Un brazo roto, una fractura en la tibia y varias costillas desmenuzadas.

–Sabes que por mucho que insistas en que no es nada estás hecho una pifia, ¿no?

–¿Tu madre lo supo desde el principio, Shino?

–El qué.

–Que ibas a ser tan guapo.

Cuando quiere que cierre el pico y deje de atosigarlo con la importancia de tratar apropiadamente las heridas le hace la trece-catorce con algún piropo.

–Por supuesto. ¿Y la tuya? ¿Supo que ibas a ser tan payaso?

Por desgracia para él, Shino comienza a inmunizarse.

* * *

**D**e cara a la galería, siguen siendo los de siempre. Shino y Kiba. Kiba y Shino. Los extremos de un todo de tres partes y media (contando a Akamaru). Compañeros, amigos, se compenetran en las batallas y se entienden en la rutina.

–Hoy tengo la casa vacía.

–Pues amuéblala, a mí qué me cuentas.

–Todavía cojo y te parto la piñata, chaval.

–Tú y cuántos más.

Kiba piensa _pues yo, sin Akamaru ni nada. Solo yo._

Shino piensa _me gusta que seas tú. Solo tú._

* * *

**S**i a Kiba le hubieran picado con algo del estilo _venga va, juégatela, apostemos con ambición _nunca, pero nunca, nunca habría apostado que Shino es, por decirlo rebajado con agua, tradicional.

–Pero si ya lo conozco.

–De vista. Prácticamente estoy más en tu casa que en la mía. Tu madre ha encargado un juego de llaves y tu hermana me ha regalado un cepillo de dientes.

_Un juego de llaves. Cuánto daño ha hecho la menopausia. _Todo el mundo sabe que un cepillo de dientes en baño ajeno es la clave del compromiso.

Kiba no va a dejar que se lo lleve al huerto. Antes muerto.

* * *

**C**aminan por el sendero del jardín de los Aburame arrastrando los pies.

–Va a ser embarazoso. Peor que cuando Tsunade volvió a cumplir cincuenta, encargaron siete tartas distintas y ninguna tenía el mismo número de velas.

–Maldita sea, no van a comerte –bufa Shino.

–¿Seguro? Como me toque al lado de tu primo, el de las mantis religiosas...

–_Kiba._

* * *

**E**s poner un pie en el salón y asaltarle un ataque de pánico. Han venido todos. Hay tanto silencio que Kiba oye cómo se masca la tragedia. Sale corriendo antes de que capten su presencia (aunque siendo crudos sabe que ya lo han hecho). Shino aguarda a que recupere la compostura, sentado en el escalón del porche. A Kiba solo le queda ponerse a dar vueltas y morderse la cola.

–¿Dónde queda la igualdad de condiciones? Exijo una gabardina y un par de gafas de sol.

–Vas a conocer a mi familia, no a una misión de incógnito. Se supone que serás el centro de atención.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

* * *

**K**iba está dispuesto a admitir que no fue tan terrible.

–Apaga la luz cuando vayas a dormir –y se da la vuelta en la cama.

–No hagas eso, deja de... no hagas... joder, pareces un viejo.

Como se despistara pronto empezarían a leer juntos el mismo libro y a madrugar para ir a andar por las mañanas.

–Y tú un crío. No babees mucho la almohada, niñato.

–En serio, si sobrevivo a esto podré enfrentarme a cualquier cosa. Menos mal que no me has salido con planes de boda ni alianzas de oro blanco.

–...

–La madre del cordero.

* * *

**N**aruto es de lo que no hay. Jurado. No reconoce a Shino –Kiba lo reconocería aunque se reencarnara, _hace falta ser simple– _pero señala algo que tiene su miga detectar a priori. O eso creía Kiba.

Gai invita a las viejas glorias a comer sushi. Los once de Konoha. La tropa en peso. Shino y él llegan juntos, Akamaru se echa bajo la mesa cuan largo es, y es un detalle insignificante. Shino le cede la silla. Kiba pasa delante de él. Sonríe. Naruto los señala de repente, malcriado, inoportuno.

–Alucino –con un hilo de voz–. Tú. Y _tú –¿nosotros?_–. Es que _lo sabía_ –se ríe a truenos, maravillado del numerito que está montando–. ¿Desde cuándo? –fresco como una lechuga–. Tíos, _tíos._ Qué pasote.

Shino arquea las cejas.

–¿Desde cuando _qué_?

–¿Desde cuándo estáis liados?

El restaurante aguarda una respuesta.

* * *

–**E**sto es absolutamente innecesario.

–Tienes que aprender a montar a Akamaru.

–Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal en esa frase que si empiezo no acabo.

Kiba resopla por décima vez esa tarde. Akamaru gimotea. Vuelven del cine, habiendo contrastado que Kakashi es el último ser vivo después de las babosas de pantano del que uno puede fiarse a la hora de elegir película.

–Si empezamos ya te invito a cenar fuera.

–No vas a convencerme.

* * *

**A **Shino se le hace cuesta arriba, pero acaba cogiéndole el tranquillo y prediciendo los virajes, amoldándose a la inestabilidad durante los saltos. Akamaru se esfuerza por hacérselo más llevadero. Le lame la palma de la mano. Shino le rasca tras las orejas. Kiba no sabe de quién ponerse celoso.

–No seas orgulloso. Reconoce que ha sido divertido.

–Reconozco que es innecesario.

Al final, a Kiba se le escapa. En un arrebato de frustración.

–Es más rápido que tú y que yo. Y si me pasa algo...

–No te va a pasar nada.

–Vale, pero solo por si acaso.

* * *

**H**abían oído hablar de la guerra, como todos.

–¡Necesitamos otra camilla! ¡Por aquí!

Nada, ni las misiones, ni los asesinatos; nada los había preparado para esto.

Cada día hay más cuerpos. Más miedo. Cada pequeño triunfo cuesta cientos de vidas y Shino se pregunta si es cierto que el destino tiene algo preparado para ellos. La muerte de Neji tiene un impacto brutal e inesperado en él, en Kiba. En Naruto. En todos. A Hinata le sigue sangrando el corazón y no se le curan las ganas de llorar dormida. Despierta. Llora, llora y llora y pelea con el temple de los Hyūga, con su técnica, se rebela contra el sello maldito. Llora y pelea con la herida de la pérdida, y Shino tiene el cerebro embotado, le cuesta procesarlo. Lo de Hinata. Lo de Hinata y Neji.

Tantas evidencias, todo el tiempo. _Desde cuándo._

–No voy a morir por ti, que lo sepas.

Follan en el el suelo irregular de una cueva, sucio y frenético, medio desnudos, experimentando ángulos, lamiendo, resbalando como perros. Semivestidos. Kiba se retuerce debajo de él, sonríe, le muerde la boca, gime _yo también, Shino. Mucho. Tanto._

* * *

**L**a ceremonia de investidura se celebra un año exacto después del fin de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Toda la aldea se concentra en la plaza, las manos haciendo visera, la corona del sol en todo lo alto. Esperando. Kurenai acuna a su hijo en brazos. Habla con Ino y Sakura en tono cómplice.

El séptimo Hokage sale al balcón, rubio y joven, tan invencible como su determinación. Desafiando a los cielos con una sonrisa insolente.

Shikamaru acaba de llegar del País del Viento junto a la familia del Kazekage, que contempla a su amigo desde un palco honorífico.

–Eh, al final lo ha conseguido.

Kiba finge indignación.

–Hoy en día le dan el puesto a cualquiera.

Shino se muestra de acuerdo.

–¿Qué será lo siguiente, que te lo den a ti?

Kiba murmura _a tu madre se lo van a dar, bastardo._

* * *

**E**s verano. Las mariposas Monarca empiezan a llegar a Konoha, invadiendo las calles con su aleteo naranja. Los fideos están en auge, y cada semana abre un puesto nuevo y próspero. La gente aclama a Naruto Uzumaki como su protector. Su primera medida como Hokage ha sido dejar la villa en solitario, con la promesa de volver pronto. Cuentas pendientes, dicen unos. Negocios, apuntan otros. Solo unos pocos conocen la verdad. Que Naruto sigue buscándolo. Nunca dejó de buscarlo, y a Kiba se le ocurre que es curioso que Sasuke viviera para vengar a su clan (de algún modo, su sueño) pero estuviera dispuesto a morir acribillado a agujas en el Puente de Naruto. Que si Naruto sigue queriendo traerlo a casa después de saber que el último horizonte de Sasuke es convertirse en Hokage (su sueño, desde siempre) es porque los sueños son más fáciles de lograr cuando no tienes que renunciar a aquellos a los que amas desesperadamente. Sasuke ya ha renunciado al suyo antes, después de todo (lo cual no significa que Naruto vaya a regalarle el título, pero sí que llegado el momento no impediría lo inevitable).

La vida no es decir adiós continuamente. No hay que sufrir por sistema para ser feliz. Pero siempre hay alguien que encierra algo extraordinario y sencillo, sin complicaciones ni malos ratos, alguien por el que vale la pena vencer las vueltas del mundo.

Kakashi bendice a los caídos en combate. Gai planea una estrategia infalible para ganarle al piedra, papel o tijeras. Hinata sigue haciéndose más y más fuerte.

Kiba le quita las gafas y se las pone él porque _cómo pica el sol, veo menos que una polla vendada. _Magníficos, jóvenes, terribles. A sus diecinueve años, es Shino el que le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

**FIN**

* * *

_El universo de Naruto es ambiguo, pero digo yo que si tienen pinganillos y pantallas digitales, tienen cine (además, en un capítulo muy crack Kakashi va que se las pela a ver la película de Icha Icha Paradise). Si os chirría algo es porque ni me he terminado Naruto -voy por cuando Sasuke se va con los Cuatro del Sonido- ni, por extensión, he empezado con el Shippuden. Si os ha gustado y tenéis tiempo, un review comentando cualquier cosilla me haría feliz :3 Tengo ganas de experimentar, ¿se os ocurre algún pairing?_

**-Soor: **¡hola cacahuete! :D Dicho y hecho, aquí tienes la segunda parte. Muchísimas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, y también por sacar tiempo para _El disfraz de celofán;_ es verdad que por regla general somos los mayores los que consentimos al polluelo (mi hermano tiene que recuperar inglés -adivina quién se ha pegado agosto dando clase- mañana y le parece moralmente superior decidir dónde vamos a desayunar después que ponerse a repasar) y es por eso por lo que el mito se rompe, porque es Gaara el que le hace el caprichito a Kankuro -aww-. Feliz domingo y feliz septiembre, ¡nos leemos pronto! ;)


End file.
